That Can Wait
by beegene
Summary: Yasuhara cancels date night to grade papers... Again. [Teacher AU, single chapter]


Teacher!AU

Yasuhara sighed as he collapsed unceremoniously down on the couch, throwing his work bag full of students' papers on the floor by his feet.

Why did he decide to assign papers to such a big class again? Oh, right, because he is required to in order to keep his job.

"Uuugghh…" Yasuhara groaned. He had planned a nice, relaxing weekend with his husband for once and, of course, it's been ruined.

He picked up his phone and pressed Eugene's contact in his favorites. He had better warn Eugene of their thwarted plans before he got home.

Eugene answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Osamu, I'm just leaving the office, what's up?"

Eugene was the principle of a local private elementary school. When Yasuhara had first learned of Eugene's goal of becoming administrative staff for a school back when they were dating in college, they had vowed to never take jobs at the same school. It was easier that way because as long as they were at separate schools, no one could accuse Eugene of giving his husband special treatment.

This decision led Eugene to begin work at the elementary school rather than the high school he had originally wanted to work for. At first, it had seemed like he was taking a back seat to Yasuhara by letting him take the job at the high school, but he quickly realized how much he loved being the elementary principle. Eugene was perfect for it, really. The kids loved how kind and funny he was and his years spent at the orphanage as a child gave him the experience needed for him to relate to kids that regularly caused trouble.

"So I have some bad news," Yasuhara began.

Eugene sounded startled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Yasuhara couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of pride at his husband's worry. "I'm fine, I just realized today that I have an actual metric ton of papers to grade."

"Did you forget a major deadline again?"

"Yeah…" Yasuhara blushed. He really was not the best example to his students.

"Oh, dear." Eugene laughed gently. "What am I ever gonna do with you?"

Yasuhara put the phone on speaker and set it down on the coffee table. He took his work bag into his lap and pulled out the thick folder of students essays.

"How long will it take to grade the papers?" Eugene asked as he heard the sound of the papers being moved about.

Yasuhara flipped through the folder.

"I have about thirty papers and each one takes ten minutes _at least,_ " he sighed.

"Hey," Eugene's voice took on the tone that it usually did when he was comforting someone. Yasuhara had heard that voice used on Oliver's daughter, Eugene's niece, when she was momentarily upset about her parent's leaving her with her uncles. At school, he uses that voice to talk to students that have done wrong and feel bad for it. Now he was using that voice on his fully grown husband. "I can make dinner while you work and we can have a nice evening at home. It's going to be okay."

Yasuhara laughed, "You act like I'm the one who is having his date cancelled. I did this to myself, G."

"Yeah but I hate hearing you all upset. Let me comfort you, please."

Yasuhara gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine! I suppose if I must let my husband be kind to me that is what must be done!"

"I'll be home soon, okay? Love you!"

Yasuhara smiled, "Love you too!"

As soon as he hung up the phone, Yasuhara began taking a bright green pen to the first paper. He had read an article about how red pen made students nervous and forced them to associate helpful corrections with failure, so Yasuhara graded his papers in all colors of the rainbow, omitting red of course. He was willing to do anything to help his students, even if it meant missing a date night with his husband.

By the time Yasuhara heard the garage door, signalling Eugene's return home, he was on his fourth paper. Not too shabby.

"How's it going?" Eugene pressed a kiss to his husband's temple.

"Fine," Yasuhara raised his current paper so that Eugene could see the page covered in pink marks. "This one is particularly poorly done."

"Must be," Eugene laughed. "You've painted the whole page pink! I can't even see the essay anymore."

"I have a lot of constructive feedback to give."

"Oh?" Eugene smirked, taking a seat next to Yasuhara. "Well, I have some very constructive feedback of my own."

Yasuhara didn't look up from his grading.

"What's that?"

"My feedback to you, which is very constructive, is that I think you should go out with me tonight and grade papers tomorrow."

Yasuhara gave Eugene a look.

"You know how I hate waiting until Sunday!"

"Please?" Eugene pleaded, his eyes widening so that he looked more like a helpless puppy than a full grown man. "It will be completely worth it."

Yasuhara didn't answer, instead he went right back to grading his papers.

"Osamu," Eugene rolled his eyes.

No answer.

Eugene scooted closer and pressed a kiss to Yasuhara's forehead.

Yasuhara ignored him.

He kissed Yasuhara's cheek, then his jaw, then his neck.

"Surely you don't want to sit about grading papers when you could be with me?" Eugene whispered into Yasuhara's ear.

"Eugene, I…" Yasuhara faltered. "What happened to you cooking dinner and letting me work?"

"I saw the man I married and changed my mind."

* * *

 ** _hey, all! I've been super busy lately with work and getting ready to start University tomorrow but I wanted to write a quick story to let all of you know that I'm still alive! I will hopefully have some new stuff up soon but here's this as a tiny gift. thank you to my friend Jelissa for the prompt and to Hannah (Snavej) for being my beta! I died writing this I love yasune my BOYS. please rate and review!_**

 ** _love you, Bee_**


End file.
